iHave Some Love for You
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: It's Valentine's day. Sam hates the though of Valentine's day and people w/ their public displays of affection but can a nerd turn it around make this the best Valentine's day ever? Seddie One Shot


Sam

…..

Pink.

Red.

Bright red.

Neon pink.

I, hate, Valentine's day.

" Oh my gosh! Valentine's day!" Carly squeals in utter joy. She jumps up and down clapping her hands. I just roll my eyes and try to cover the sound of her squealing with music. God damn it. Sadly, it isn't working. It isn't working! I hit my head on my locker. Carly pulls my head off my locker and pulls out my earphones.

" And I know that you hate Valentine's day with passion. So I just let everything out of my system and you can through the day of pure bliss. Just you and me being the single girls we are on Valentine's day." Carly says proudly.

" Someone seems oddly proud to be single on Valentine's day." I comment. Carly's face cringes and that only means one thing. I open my arms and Carly gives into my hug with her cries beginning to start.

" I'm so lonely!" She says between sobs. I rub her back to make her calm down. I look behind her and see Leo Stratford the new exchange boy from England come our way.

" Cute brit at twelve o' clock." I whisper. Carly lifts her head immediately and fixes her self.

" Are you okay there Carly?" Leo asks in his hot british accent. He's british therefore all girls have a right to find him hot. Especially with his tone body and blonde hair.

" I'm okay but if you asking me if I'm okay as in your gonna comfort me then no. I'm not okay." Carly rambles.

" Well, do you want me to put my arm around you and comfort you for the rest of the day and I can call you my Valentine."

" I would like that." Carly says giggling. Leo puts his arm around her shoulders and walks off with her. Carly winks at me. The sneaky little devil. She totally planned that. I've taught her well. I turn around and open my locker.

" Hola." Freddie says coming up to me.

" Hola." I say back.

" So how is your Valentine's day going?" Freddie asks.

" Don't even start with me." I snap back, looking at him.

" What do you mean?"

" Freddie. You should know be by now. I hate Valentine's day. I hate the bright girly colors and seeing people in love. Not to mention every year Sean asks me out and every year I give him a swirly."

" Poor Sean." The bell then rings, echoing through the school.

" I'm always alone on Valentine's day." I add before walking away to class leaving Freddie by him self.

Freddie

…

" I'm always alone on Valentine's day." Sam says. She had a depressed tone in her voice and she looked upset. I know as a boy and having friends as girls that Valentine's day is the ideal date day. I hate knowing that so much. I really need some more guy friends. I shut Sam's locker for her and head to class.

-0-

" I want to do something nice for Sam but I don't know what to do." I say to Warren as we are both are in the AV room.

" You only want to do something as a friend right?" Warren asks.

" Yeah."

" How about you get her a tub of ice cream and get 'The Notebook' for her. Spend the night with her and when she cries you can comfort her like a good friend." Warren says.

" That is a horrible suggestion." John says. He comes up to his from his computer. " Most guys like us on Valentine's day are getting so much action that they can't remember who their first Valentine is. Freddie, you need to get your game on because it's pretty obvious to all of us, that you have a thing for Sam."

" What! No! I do not a thing for Sam." I say denying it.

" Howard." John says.

" January sixteenth, you said, hey guys I have a friend who has a crush on his best friend who is a girl but she is like a total opposite to him and he doesn't know what to do." Howard says.

" So unless this 'friend' is real, you like Sam." John says putting hand quotes to friend.

" Okay! I like Sam! You happy?" I yell.

" Yes!" Everyone else says.

" This is what your gonna to do." John says. He guides me away from the desk and sits me down in front of the projector. Nick takes over and everybody sits down to listen.

" Now as you guys know, I have an older brother. Adam, and my older sister, Eva." Nick says. " Now growing up with them I have learned some things in life. Now, two years ago on Valentine's day my sister Eva went on a date with the famous James Beck who by the way is still the king of getting ladies. Anyway, James blindfolded my sister and took her to his uncle's boat where they had a date and then, wait for it…banged my sister." Nick says. Nick had made a slide-show that went along with what he was saying.

" Now, Adam by brother, is a sweetheart. Nice, caring, knows the girls needs. Right now he could have been with Carly Shay but, we know how that turned out. Anyway, last year on Valentine's day. He had some how managed to get Rebecca Berkowitz. That night he took her to the park where they had a picnic and then what did he do…"

" He banged her." Everyone says except me. I roll my eyes. This is too funny.

" So Freddie, I have two ideas. A walk in the park that takes you too a boat house for the occasional sex or something that you know would totally win Sam's heart. I know Sam is like 'I'm always alone on Valentine's day so you have to be depressed with me' but she can't do that this year. You have to be the man." Nick says. "By the way Freddie, she got detention today." Nick adds. Not to self, never ask Nick for advice.

" Now, who wants to hear the story how I almost banged Magic Malika." There was a lot of 'Ew's, 'Nos', 'I want my lunch in my stomach' and 'No thanks I'm good'. I go back to the desk and resume to my little project.

" So, what you going to do?" Warren asks.

" I think I know." I say smiling.

-0-

Sam

…..

Imagine it, Valentine's day, in detention. That's what happens when you have six defenses of swirlies to a nerd. I look up at the clock in the room. Twenty seconds more of hell. I look around the room, nobody is here with me. All alone. A giant metaphor of my life. Alone.

" You can go home now Sam." Ms. Briggs says. Like that Mr. Howard comes in with roses and gives them to her. She smiles and then kisses him on the lips. Ew, two teachers making out. I take my backpack and get out of my seat. I go out the door.

" Hey Sam." I hear. I turn my head to the right and see Freddie leaning against the wall with his thumbs in his front pockets and foot on the wall. He looked so badass.

" What are you doing here?" I ask.

" AV meeting." He replies.

" Wow. You guys are _that _lonely." I say crossing my arms in amazement.

" Come on now. It's Valentine's day."

" Your point?"

" Come on now, put this on." He puts a blindfold in hand.

" What you going to do? Finally teach me how to convert a mp-three in code? Blindfolded?"

" Just up it on." He argues.

" Okay, okay." I say. " I ask some questions and you go all Spencer-with-a-new-haircut-on-me." I put the blindfold on. Freddie takes my hand and takes a firm grip on it. We start to walk. He didn't let go of my hand. Not once. His thumb constantly rubs against mine. I could tell we passed through two doors. At one point we're walking outside judging by the cars honking and street noises. It was silent between us. The silence and suspense became to the point of killing me. We go through another door and some stairs.

" The suspense is kill me Benson! Where are we going?" I say. No answer. I bite my lip. He opens another door, judging by his grunt. He lets go of my hand.

" Ow." I say to my self, passing over my hand. I just stand. I get the feel that the room is dark.

" Freddie?" I ask. "Freddie?" I get scared and hesitate.

" This isn't funny!" I'm growing impatient and I swear I'm gonna kick him in the balls when he comes close to me. I take off my backpack so I'm ready for whatever happens to me.

" What are you doing?" I ask.

" This." Freddie says in a light voice. I feel his breath close to mine. I hesitate at first but then I feel his hand pass over my cheek moving the strands of hair behind my ear. It was sweet. Then I feel his lips against mine. Oh wow, amazingly….wow. I close my eyes even though I can't see already. It felt I was back on the fire-escape again. With those feelings of fireworks and electricity sparks going off. I snake my arms around his neck and pull him closer to my body. I kiss back creating rhythm of head moving and dominance. Freddie gently pulls off the blindfold but I still keep my eyes closed. Our tongues slowly came into the kiss creating the 'make-out' session. My back arched a bit as his arms wrapped around my body like a blanket. I grip the back of his head running my fingers through his hair. It came to the point that we were both gasping for air and needed a long breath. He pulls back from my lips. I sigh deeply sort of making a high pitched sound. I press my forehead against his. Freddie's breath hits my face.

" So we're just gonna make out?" I ask with my eyes closed.

" Actually there is a movie and ice cream." Freddie replies.

" So I see you we're planning to get me in your arms." I say. I open my eyes and see that we're in the studio. The dark iCarly studio.

" Is it working?"

" What do you think?" I ask back smiling. His hands let go of my body. I look deep into his eyes toying with what I'm gonna do next. He gets a huge smile on his face. I cock my head to the side. I pass my hands over his chest and hold on to the either ends of his collar. I push him on to the beanbag behind him. I jump on top of him, knocking the wind out of him. I hold either sides of his face and rub my nose against his.

" Happy Valentine's day." Freddie says sweetly.

" Happy Valentine's day." I say getting a girly smile on my face. I kiss him passionately. His hands place on my hips. The lights suddenly turn on with the continuing of a scream. I roll off of Freddie and see Carly. Her face read shocked and 'I wish I never walked in'. She tries to say something but nothing comes out. I become scared.

" Excuse me." Carly says. " As I bathe my self in holy water." Like that she walks out of the room and like that, I made out with Freddie again.


End file.
